The Challenge
by Crashing Down Lovely
Summary: Jenette is the type of person who NEVER backs down from a challenge. She has gotten into trouble before but never like this. It was all a bet, thats how it started anyway. Now? Its a challenge. She is going to win Snape over no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

"So Jenette you think your the best and you've had the best **and** worst of the crop don't you?" It was a challenge, Jenette Beiling was never known to back down to a challenge. With her short black hair, curly and volumed but flattened, her green eyes that glowed in the darkness. her white porcelain skin brought eyes to her body, formed and sought after. She was a wild character inside and out.

"Of course I am and I can prove it to you ten times over. Remember Jimmy?" It was safe to talk about the other girls friend simply because there was no one else in the empty corridor.

"That is besides the point," poor Terra she never had a chance, after all it was a challenge. Jenette was all to happy to comply to it. Jimmy had been putty in Jenettes capable hands. "The point is I have one of the most challenging challenges ever for you."

"Oh really and just what might that be?" Jenette was already smiling. Her sly evil yet all too ready to comply smile. It got to people, made them nervous and drove them only farther into what she wanted. What she would always go through with. A challenge.

"You have to seduce professor Snape." She didn't expect that, but he was pretty mysterious, this would be interesting and challenging.

"You mean mister depressing?"

"Um... yeah him?" Terra didn't quite understand Jenette sometimes but whatever got her expelled was okay with her. Ever since the Jimmy thing Terra wanted revenge, and the perfect way was to make it so she would never see Jenette ever again. After all aren't all blonde and popular girls supposed to want revenge? With her shiny purple eyes and almost platinum hair she was the perfect miss popular. She was absolutely fake, but everybody knew it. They just didn't care.

"Deal... this should be fun." Terra was disturbed, Jenette was excited. "Haven't had a challenge this hard in a long time."

"Well fine, whatever just get proof I won't believe you until there has been proof."

"Sure so what is my time limit?"

"Two months enough?" Terra offered, it wasn't really an offer though it was a command.

"I don't know this is a teacher we are talking about, not sure he will want to waste his job." She was already thinking out a plan. "But I'll take your challenge, and I won't fail."

"Of course you won't, but since winter break is coming up i suggest we start the two months after the break," Terra was trying to look like the good person in this. "Even if you stay during winter break, I feel generous, call it the christmas season."

"You know I honestly don't care, as long as there is a bet I am all fine."

***

"You did **WHAT**?!" That was Shelby all right. An overbearing, overcareful and over caring know it all. With her thin rimmed glasses and perfectly straight brown hair surrounding her icy blue eyes. She always kept her hair in place, and her friends in line. Except for Jenette that is, no one could control that girl. Not even with her bets. The first challenge she got was where her loyalty lay.

"You know this shouldn't come as a shock to you," Jenette turned to her best friend and smiled. "A challenge like this was bound to come along eventually. In fact I'm shocked it didn't come along sooner."

"But still! I don't think you'll be able to follow with this challenge and even if you did finish the challenge you do understand the consequences. Don't you?"

Jenette was quiet.

"He could be fired and you'd be expelled." Shelby looked her friend in the eyes and gave her the challenging look she was waiting for. "Who gave you this challenge?"

"Terra," Jenette mirrored Shelby's look. "Why?"

"You know she has been trying to get back at you since the whole Jimmy Benson thing."

"Since when do you add your brothers last name when talking about him?" Jenette gave Shelby a very stern look, very unlike her and Shelby sighed.

"Since he slept with my best friend."

"Touche" Shelby laughed, a very rare occurrence. Jenette smiled, she wasn't in trouble.

"You know I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my brother. I mean he cheated on his girlfriend. I heard he was the one that started the challenge."

"That explains why it was so easy," Jenette said. Shelby was starting to feel awkward.

"Alright enough talk about you and my brother, or I might actually start to blame you."

"You wouldn't," yet another challenge from Jenette, with her raised eyebrow and warning eyes. Luckily Shelby knew when to back down.

"We are getting off topic." Shelby looked through her many books searching for her advanced charms book for the next class. After all Ravenclaws did wonderful in charms. "Lets get to class, we don't wanna be late."

"If you want," Jenette snickered. They walked down the hallway, ignoring the curious looks and stares coming from all the other students. It was like always. Never was there any peace with them, Jenette was too much for these students. She was the perfect target for rumors. Shelby was her right hand girl, always there on the side of the action. She knew EVERYTHING.

There were whispers. Classes were passed by. Walls long forgotten in their hurry for charms. On the way they came across Bridget. The red head with sparkly glazed over green eyes. She was the kind of person who loved to hear the rumors from the source but never passed it on. Thats why she was such a good friend. She was always interested with their problems but kept it to herself.

"Hey girls," she ran up to the centers of everyones attention and smiled. "What's up?"

"Let's get to class and talk about it later okay Bee?" Jenette said.

"Sure?" Curiosity was rimmed in Bridget's voice.

"Alright lets go already I don't wanna be late." Shelby replied.

***

"Wow that is some bet..."

"Some bet? Its more than just some bet!" Shelby yelled. "If Jenette goes through with this then there is a chance that she will be expelled. No, more than just a chance; it **will** happen!"

"Well if she is careful I don't think that will happen."

"I understand that you don't know everything about magic because you didn't grow up with it but if it comes to it they will use anything at their disposal to prove what happened."

"Like?"

"Like the Veritaserum potion."

"Oh I forgot about that." She scratched her head and turned to her very impulsive friend. "Maybe Shelby is right Jen. You could get in severe trouble for this and I'm sure that little miss jealous planned all this only to get you expelled."

"You guys don't understand do you?" Jenette, who will from now on be known as Jen, pulled out a little vial from her pocket. It had a clear appearance and bubbles were foaming around inside. "Do you know what this is?"

"No," Shelby replied with a curious gaze. "What is it? Is it some sort of potion that at least has _**something**_ to do with what we are talking about, or is it just a distraction?"

"It's an antidote," Jen gave an aren't you supposed to be smart kind of look to shelby who, in return, simply glared at her. "For the Veritaserum potion, you have to take it within 12 hours prior to being given the Veritaserum potion. It was very complicated in making and took me over a year."

"YOU MADE WHAT?!"

"Keep it down Shelby, we don't want too much attention." She looked to the door of the common room and made sure to put a silencing charm onto it. Making it so that they could hear people coming but the people couldn't hear them.

"How could you possibly make an antidote to something like that?" her face was contorted and anxious. "And why didn't you think of silencing the door in the first place?"

"Your yelling made me think about it and it was hard but I prevailed."

"You prevailed did you? Well if it was up to me and you weren't my best friend, you would be in so much trouble. If anyone finds out they will wipe your memory of magic, turn you into a muggle, and erase all evidence of there ever being an antidote."

"That won't happen," Jen countered while poor Bridget just watched in dismay. "I'll make sure of it, and who would possibly know what it does? They are so comfortable with their little Veritaserum potion that they won't even think about the possibility of there being an antidote, not to mention you two are the only ones other than myself that even know about it. As long as you don't tell anyone we are all clear."

"I am not going to lose you Jen, you are one of my best and truest friends. If you were gone then I don't know what me and Bee would do without you."

"If worst comes about and I am turned into a muggle you two won't even remember me, my existence will be nothing more than any other muggle's life in your point of view. I will be nothing."

"I'll still feel it, like something is missing, and you know it. I am sure Bee will feel it too. You are just as much a part of this group as me and her."

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!" They both turned to their previously quiet friend in shock. "I am so tired of you two always fighting, I have stood idly by for too long. Shelby you will never control and have never in the past controlled Jen. Jen, Shelby is only trying to protect you, so make up and start this conversation over the nice way."

"Fine. Shelby Im sorry but I have this all under control, I've never gotten in trouble before and I am not going to start now." Shelby looked at Jen and judged just how worthy that promise was and knew what she had to do.

"You better because I'm challenging you on it."

"What?" This was a first, Shelby wasn't using challenges to stop Jen from going through with another one, she is the first to challenge her on something this time.

"I said-"

"I know what you said what I want to know is why are you challenging me?" Jen started to look hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," Shelby looked away. "But I trust in your bets more than you, it will make me more relaxed knowing that if I challenge you there is no chance of you failing."

"Oh," Jen looked to Bee. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Bee was so happy that she was in tears. "Remember you guys are friends to the end. Just remember that next time okay?"

"Of course Bee," the other two friends went and hugged the emotional bystander. "You're our friend too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Professor Snape came into his last class before the holidays without a clue as to what was about to happen. Little did he know that very soon a certain female beauty would have her eye on him, flirt with him, and try to sleep with him. Little did the female know that her efforts were in vain. She was experienced at getting what she wanted and thought there would be nothing different with it this time.

Jenette Beiling was a quiet learner and observer. She would sit in her classes and exceed without the very much annoying boasting. Her best friend did that enough for the both of them. Of course she wasn't sitting by her today. She was sitting by the girl called Terra, a beauty in her own but in Snape's opinion nothing compared to Ms. Beiling. Whatever he was thinking he refused to think of his students outstanding qualities and continued to the front of the class room.

"I am sure you are all aware that I gave you an assignment last class and expect you all to be finished with it today since we will not be seeing much, if not at all, of each other so I advise you to get to work."

The beauty, which had sat in the first row for once, raised her arm in question.

"Yes Ms. Beiling?" This was a first and the professor was curious as to why this quiet learner needed more information other than her textbook.

"Sir it will only take me about 5 more minutes to finish my potion. What will I do when I am finished?"

"Well I suggest you work on the homework I will be passing out for over break."

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome I suppose. In fact that goes for anyone else who is finished working early. I will put up the homework on the board. If I see anyone slacking off it is an immediate detention. Do I make myself clear?" The entire class nodded their heads at once.

True to her word about 5 minutes later Jen was done working on her potion. She took a vial and brought it to the front giving it to her unresponsive potions master. Going back to her seat she went back to working. About half way through her essay on the veritaserum potion, which she knew enough about already considering her newest invention, her 'partner' for the class period nudged her. She ignored the person who had pushed herself into the seat next to her before even asking and continued on her work.

A few seconds later she did it again. Once again the brilliant potions student ignored her partner. Unfortunately about a minute of nudging was enough for the student and she turned to her partner and whispered.

"What?"

The fellow student didn't take her eyes away from her potion while asking, "when are you going to make a move?"

"I have three months remember?"

"Three?" Terra asked. Still not gracing her partner with a look.

"Including break." she gave the fellow student a bizarre look. Knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't see her while turned away. "Remember?"

"Well didn't you say that this would be hard? Shouldn't you start already? I'm curious how you always get what you want."

"You didn't notice?" At this the blonde looked at the black haired beauty. "I've already started."

"Have you now?"

"He looked straight at me while entering the room didn't he?"

"Yes but-" She was cut off.

"It's working." came the answer to Terra's previous question.

"How did you do it?"

"I sat in front of the room," Jen smiled. "I have never in all my Hogwarts history, sat at the front of the class room. I got his attention."

"But you'll lose it soon." she looked at this mysterious person with caution.

"Not if I continue with my plan."

"What is your plan?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because I am just as much a part of this as you are."

"Are you really?"

"Yes"

"Think again, your neck isn't on the line and neither is your reputation so I suggest you back up."

"Excuse me?" Jen was getting sick of Terra's fake caring. She was tired of her wanting to act like a friend to everyone all the time.

"You heard me, this is my business and I would like you to leave it alone," she just looked at Jen and then turned away not wanting to be caught not doing work.

Jen smirked, and turned back to finish her homework. This was the last class before break and her last piece of homework. Maybe if she finished it before break she could get on Snapes good side. Now whether he had a good side or not is another story. about 5 minutes before class was over Jen got up and started toward Professor Snape.

"Professor?" She tried to look as innocent as possible, hard for her to pull off but not impossible. He looked up from grading and turned a glare in her direction.

"Yes Ms. Beiling?" He was not in a good mood, but it was obvious he was curious by the students strange behavior. He had not been oblivious to her talking in class. Now what she had been talking about he did not know.

"I finished my essay."

"Did you now?" He was being sarcastic yet honest.

"Of course sir," she smiled at him. "If I hadn't I wouldn't of come up here and lied to you."

"Very well place it on the desk and sit in your seat for the remainder of the class."

Jen placed her essay on the desk and slowly walked back to her seat giving as long as possible for professor Snape to stare at her. When she swiftly and unexpectedly turned around to catch her professor's eye he wasn't watching. She sat down and ignored that anything had even happened.

"How did that go?" Terra whispered. Jen ignored her and focused on professor Snape. She watched him for the remainder of class.

***

"What do you want Ms. Beiling?" It was after class and Jen had stayed behind to talk to professor Snape.

"Sir I would be very grateful to you if you allowed me to use your classroom and supplies over the winter holiday."

"And why may I ask should I do just that?" He was skeptical.

"Because I love potions sir and would much rather practice under the watchful eye of someone who knows what they are doing, than working on my own and causing some problems."

"I see," he stared her in the eye, looking for weakness. "And you do not mind me being present during these practices? You do not mind me hovering over your shoulder constantly while you are in this room?"

He was walking around her while he talked. Circling her, watching her with his dark menacing eyes. She shivered, not from fear, but from a newly awakened attraction. She closed her eyes, but only for a second, to regain her composure , straighten her back and turn to face him. With her eyes wide open and a smile on her face she answered him.

"I have not been scared of you these past six years sir, and do not plan on starting now." He smirked at her remark.

"Very well," he turned so as not to be directed at her. "you will be in this classroom straight after breakfast, if I am not at breakfast then you will not come. Do I make myself clear Ms. Beiling?"

"Perfectly sir," she was smiling at him waiting for him to continue. As he did.

"Unless other wise directed of course," he paused again.

"Of course," Jen's smile would not go away.

"You will have to tell me what potion you are going to make before making it." Again he waited, marveling in the power he held over this uncontrollable young woman.

"Yes professor."

"And if I tell you something you WILL listen to it."

"Whatever you say, sir." She was now trying to flirt.

"Are you teasing me Ms. Beiling?" Her smile disappeared. "Because I do not take kindly to being teased, I am still your teacher remember that."

"Of course not sir!" She was offended, or at least acting it quiet well.

"Very well," Snape gave her a sharp questioning stare. "You will have until lunch and then if I feel like it after lunch. Do I make myself clear Ms. Beiling?"

"Absolutely," she was smiling again. "And you can call me Jen. Since we are going to be spending a lot of time in each others company."

"I am your teacher."

"I say its okay," She started to look sad. "I don't like my last name it brings back some memories that I would very much rather keep away."

"Very well I will make a compromise," he looked her in the eyes, waiting for the right moment. She waited too. "I will not call you Jen but instead Jenette, since it is your real name, and only when no one is around."

"Thank you sir."

"I will see you tomorrow," he once again turned and started to walk towards a door that most likely lead to his private study. He grabbed the doorknob and stopped. "Good evening Jenette."

"Good night professor Snape."

***

After dinner and many wandering glances towards professor Snape, Jen went with her friends up to the common room. Once they got to their rooms everything got quiet.

"Well I don't know about you three but me and my twin are exhausted. Not to mention we have to go back home bright and early tomorrow. You three can stay up and make all the noise you want because Alison and myself are going to put silencing charms up. Good night."

The twins, as they were called, both had raven hair and a dark complexion. Alison had short hair that was always straight, the other one, Madison had long curly hair. Both of them had hazel eyes. They were notorious gossips and very happy about being in the same common room as Ms. Jenette Beiling and her friends. Unfortunately for them, Jen and her friends had learned this.

Jen looked to Shelby who simply nodded. After the silencing charm was placed they could all talk freely.

"Jen I have a plan." Shelby always had a plan, that was what made her so great. "If you, Bree and I create some sort of magical friendship circle we will never be able to forget each other."

"What are you talking about?" It was Bridget's turn to talk. "I though you trusted Jen!"

"I do but if something goes wrong and we have already made the friendship circle then we won't have to worry about forgetting her."

"So you're just trying to be prepared," Jen looked Shelby straight in the eyes. "Right?"

"Of course!" Shelby looked right back at her and smiled. "I just need to work out some kinks and have you both say you'll do it."

"I don't know Shelby," Bridget looked away from her friends and at a distant wall. "What if something goes wrong?"

"That's why I am working out the kinks," Shelby looked at Bridget sternly. "So NOTHING will go wrong."

"Is this even legal?" Jen questioned her friend, not totally believing Shelby would do something illegal. But this did sound suspicious.

"What do you think?!" She looked offended by her friend.

"Of course it's legal this is Shelby we are talking about!"

"Alright." Jen submitted.

"You'll do it?" Shelby was getting excited.

"I'll do it." Jen replied.

"Me too." Bridget smiled.

"You guys are the best!" Shelby ran to her friends and hugged them.


End file.
